Argument number 999
by Jayden111
Summary: Well we all know Vegeta and Goku argues, and it's always funny, so I've written a short fic about a argument. ONE SHOT.


Well, hope you enjoy this, it's not long, but it's not supposed to be, and to those who have read my other stories, and want me to update, I will, soon, but I first have some stories to finish up.

**And pretty puppy dog eyes please review.**

**x.X.x**

"Kakkerot!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs at the small boy sitting at the end of the table, and due to Bulma and Chi Chi's orders they were forced to sit next to each other. 

Goku looked up at Vegeta "Huh?" He asked, not realizing what he has done.

"YOU MORON, REMOVE IT!" Vegeta yelled even louder than before.

Goku looked confused and then looked down and immediately smiled innocently. "Sorry Vegeta." Goku said as he removed the fork from Vegeta's hand, he had accidentally pushed his fork onto Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta growled angrily as he pulled his hand away quickly. "You can be glad Bulma is around, or I would've killed you for that." Vegeta hissed and Goku smiled again.

"Well it's not my fault your hand looks like a crab." Goku said pointing to a bowl of hot steaming on the table.

Now this set Vegeta off. "My hand does not look like a crab!" He yelled as he shot up and yanked Goku of his chair as well.

Goku on the other hand didn't seem intimidated at all. "Sure it does… look at those crabby fingers, and now that it is so red from the fork, it looks like a. . ." Goku went silent and Vegeta looked into his eyes and gasped.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Vegeta asked as he saw a small droplet of drool trail now Goku's mouth.

"A juicy, roasted, steaming, crunchy crab." Goku muttered and Vegeta saw how Goku was looking at his hand.

Vegeta growled and threw Goku down on the ground. "Damnit Kakkerot, you are a fucking idiot!" He yelled and Goku still looked at Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta ignored this, but did take the precaution of hiding his hand behind his back.

"I'm going inside!" Vegeta yelled as he turned and started to walk towards the house.

As he was walking he suddenly felt something on his hand, he let out a scream of pain as he felt something bite in and when he looked down he saw Goku, he had locked himself onto Vegeta's hand with his teeth.

"KAKKEROT!" Vegeta yelled as his anger was flaring, but Goku didn't listen, he only started to nibble the trashing hand, which he saw as a crab.

Vegeta continued to try and shake the pesky midget off, but it didn't work.

"Remember, you made me do this!" Vegeta yelled as he started to fire up a blast in his hand.

Goku looked up at Vegeta and the blue ball forming in his hand, and then Vegeta fired.

Goku smiled for some odd reason, but then his intentions became clear when he pulled up Vegeta's hand and it hit the blast, almost roasting it.

Goku let go of Vegeta's hand and he grabbed his hand and tried to blow out the smoke that was coming from it, in the meanwhile Goku had retrieved two shakers from the table and then he quickly grabbed Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta was pissed of now and wanted to smack Goku's face in, but was restraining himself as much as possible, after all he didn't want Goku's banshee of a wife to bite his head off for killing her puny husband.

Vegeta turned his attention back to Goku when he noticed he was shaking the shakers and substances were coming from it, he didn't understand why he was doing it until he read the labels on both.

"Salt, pepper…" Vegeta's eyes widened. "DAMNIT KAKKEROT!" He yelled as he finally managed to get his hand loose from the boys death grip.

Goku looked up at him. "Give me my crab!" He yelled angrily and Vegeta growled as he saw as Goku stared at his hand.

He yanked Goku up by his clothes again and stared him in the eyes. "Act right before you get smacked right!" He yelled and Goku looked a bit worried, but then just smiled.

"Don't make me eat you." He said and Vegeta gasped at this statement, but then growled.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! YOU STAB MY HAND, YOU BITE MY HAND, YOU SPICE IT AND NOW YOU WANT TO EAT IT?" Vegeta yelled extremely pissed of, smoke literally coming out of his head.

Goku smiled innocently again. "Let's play pin the fork on the crab." Goku said and somehow he suddenly got a fork and knife in both his hands, and he had an evil smile on his face, and to Vegeta, this was shocking.

He immediately dropped Goku and quickly grabbed a chair. "Our wives said I was not allowed to blast you, but this is not blast!" He yelled and then pulled the chair forward and smacked Goku threw the face.

The chair broke on contact and Vegeta looked down at Goku. "Kakkerot?" Vegeta asked as he saw Goku was looking a bit weird. "That hurt…" He said and Vegeta smiled in triumph.

"Well, well… guess the tide changed…" Vegeta said as he advanced towards the boy.

"Now the evil little crab ate the pesky little kids." Vegeta said as he snatched the fork and knife from Goku.

Goku shook his head and looked up at Vegeta, holding both eating utensils in each of his hands.

"How did I get here, what are you doing?" Goku said and then pointed to the table. "The food is over there." He said, having a really confused look on his face.

Vegeta smiled, realizing Goku didn't remember the earlier little 'crab' scene. "Well Kakkerot, I'm hungry, and pesky little kids are on the menu." Vegeta said and Goku's eyes widened.

"MOMMY!" He yelled and then began running away on all fours and Vegeta took of after him, with a smile on his face…

**x.X.x**

**Well what do you think?**

**Okay, some of sentences come from movies, well only two movies, Ice age 2 and another one, but I can't remember which one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**x.X.x**


End file.
